Simply Amazing
by eawriter42192
Summary: When a street rat family finds its way into Narnia, nothing will ever be the same again...PeterOC EdmundOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first Narnia fic...so please be nice**

**I own nothing except this story and the following characters:**

Charlotte Amelia Dempsey"Charley"

Benjamin James Dempsey"Ben"

Matilda Anne Dempsey"Mattie"

GideonThomas Dempsey"D"

Margaret Louise Dempsey"Maggie"

Summary: When a street-rat family goes from the alleys of London to the mystical world of Narnia, nothing will ever be the same again.

Pairings: Peter/OC (Charley) Edmund/OC (Mattie)

* * *

"Charley! You're back!"

Margaret Louise Dempsey ran into her older sister's arms.

"Yeah, I'm back! Where do you think I went? Paris?"

"Well, you've been gone since dawn. You're usually back by sundown. We thought the coppers had got you or something," Ben said, emerging from the shadows.

"Well, I had a close call with the filth down on Cleveland Street, but they couldn't out run the Charley "Charger" Dempsey, now could they?" Ben laughed, "Let's go, I've got a surprise for you."

The three siblings made their way down a set of worn steps into a dark grotto between two buildings. Pulling back the cotton tarp, Charley let Ben and Maggie get in first before she pinned the corners down for the night. As she made her way into their home, she reached around for the candle holder and the silver lighter she nicked a few months ago. Finding them she lit the candle and started a little fire in the pit in the center of the room.

She grabbed her knapsack and pulled out the stale loaf of bread and the hunk of cheese the pinched from the grocer's that afternoon. She broke the bread in half, saving one half for later and continued to pull the other into five pieces, one for each Dempsey. As her siblings' eyes spotted the feast in front of them, they stood stock-still, gobsmacked that their sister had gotten all this food for them.

"Charley, where on earth did you get these?" Ben asked.

"The bakery on Drury. I almost snagged a couple of humbugs for us, but the shop keeper was too close. So how's Gideon doing? He still running a fever?"

Matilda came into the room through the tarp on the other side of the "house". Her face was dirty and sad.

"He's getting warmer and he can't sleep. He's been thrashing about every time he drifts off. Like he's hallucinating or something."

Charley's brow furrowed as she rubbed the dirt off her nose. She gave out the meals; a piece to Ben, a piece to Mattie, a piece to Maggie, and two pieces for Gideon, she would go hungry for the night. The three siblings huddled near the fire to eat their meal while Charley went back to check on the ill.

Peering into the dark of the makeshift sick ward, Charley could make out the figure of her little brother's coughing and shivering body. She sat on the ground next to him and wrapped him in her arms like their mother used to do. "There now, Gideon, I'm back, nuttin's gonna happen to yeh." She rocked his small form back in forth as she muttered soothing words. When he was conscious enough, Charley started breaking off little chunks of bread and feeding him, piece by piece. Finally, the bread was gone and Gideon had drifted off into a deep sleep. Charley herself was about to collapse from exhaustion, spending the majority of her day running and swiping anything she could to sell on the street corners. As her eyes were close to shutting, Mattie came in to check on them. She saw that Gideon was asleep and quietly backed into the main room. They needed all the rest they could get; tomorrow they were to find a doctor for almost no money…

* * *

Please review...thanks


	2. Chapter 2

I'm going to keep posting for my **one** reviewer. But please, if you even remotely likeit, or if you hate it, don't be afraid to tell me!

* * *

Charley woke up the next morning to the sound of Gideon being sick next to her. She rushed to his side and helped clean him up before he fell back into a lull. After cleaning up what she could with the rags lying about the alcove, she walked into the main room and woke her siblings.

"Ben, wake up! We've got to go find someone to help with De."

Ben's dark eyes fluttered open behind his mangy hair. Shaking his head, he rose slowly and tossed his ratty jumper over his small frame. Mattie was already up and taking care of the youngest. As everyone was bustling about, preparing for the outing, Ben poked his head out of the front tarp into the filthy alley they called their yard. The sky was overcast and still a fuzzy purple from the previous night. The longer he stayed there, the darker the sky became, filling with ominous rain clouds. He scurried back inside to tell Charley of the problematic storm heading their way.

When he saw her carrying shaking form wrapped in Mother's old afghan blanket, his eyes watered slightly. Everyone who knew the Dempsey's knew that Charlotte looked like the spitting image of her mother right down to the sharp tawny eyes. Seeing his sister carrying his brother in such a way brought back one of his last memories of his mother.

Mary Dempsey died almost five years ago when Maggie was just a baby. She was such an elegant and graceful person, full of love and kindness to every soul. It was her kindness which would be her downfall in the end. Walking home from the factory one December evening she saw a old man being kicked around by a couple of thugs. When she went to step in and help the man, one of the attackers pulled out a knife and stabbed her just below her right collar-bone. Falling to the ground in shock, she lay in the snow and bled to death before anyone could hope to save her.

Her death shook the whole family. She was they're rock, their lamppost without which they fell apart. Sean Dempsey, their father, was affected the worst and took to alcohol to drown out his pain, but every one of the children agreed to never speak of the effects again. To put it shortly, Mr. Dempsey followed his wife within the next year.

Within minutes of everyone's waking, the Dempsey's were off and roaming the streets, going from doctor's office to doctor's office trying to get service for their brother. Most people took one look at their appearance and quickly ushered them out of the lobby. After walking all morning and being turned away from five consultations, the family headed for the last doctor on their side of the Thames.

"Charley, I'm hungry," whined Maggie. Charley ruffled the girl's hair and reached into her rucksack, searching for anything leftover for Maggie to nibble on. Finding nothing, she turned to her sister and gave her an apologetic smile. Maggie buried her face into Mattie's jumper and clung closer to her carrier. Gideon had passed out once again and Ben was getting worried about the weather.

"If he gets wet, he'll end up a whole lot worse than we could've ever imagined. We've got to move quicker or there are going to be some issues." As always, Ben was the voice of reason, telling people the truth, even if they didn't want to hear it. Charley nodded and picked up the pace, subconsciously rubbing Gideon's back through the blanket.

By the time they made it Dr. Franklin Rowan's office, it was a little past five and getting progressively colder. Matilda jiggled the handle and knocked on the door. No answer. Ben stepped up to see if the door was just sticky, but alas, their only hope of helping their brother was locked away behind the door. In aggravation, he pounded on the door until a deep, booming voice echoed through the heavy air.

"HEY YOU! GET AWAY FROM THERE!"

A burly copper came forward, charging at the siblings. In a blink of an eye, the five children were flying down the streets, bobbing in and around waste baskets and such in attempts to throw off their pursuer. The longer they ran the farther the distance between them and danger grew. Charley lost track of their position, and unknowingly, lead her siblings into a dead ended lane.

Eyes open, searching wildly for a place to hide; Charley saw a run down antiquities shop. The officer right on their heels, Charley grabbed he siblings and shoved them into the store. Luckily, the door was open and she ushered everyone inside the shop. At the very back of the dark room was a large, hand-carved armoire big enough to fit all of them. Throwing back the door, the children dashed in one by one. Charley peeked out the door and backed up into her siblings. They tumbled backwards, landing atop of one another. Charley opened her amber eyes. The sight that met them blew her mind away.

* * *

Please, please, please review! It'll get better soon if you do... 


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here's #3. Hope ya like it...**

* * *

Chapter 3

Previously:

_At the very back of the dark room was a large, hand-carved armoire big enough to fit all of them. Throwing back the door, the children dashed in one by one. Charley peeked out the door and backed up into her siblings. They tumbled backwards, landing atop of one another. Charley opened her amber eyes. The sight that met them blew her mind away.

* * *

_

Pushing herself off the ground, Charley stood shakily, taken back by the sudden change in background. Where there once was a dank old antiques store, there was now a lush forest with sunshine sparkling through the foliage. With her mouth hanging open in awe, Charley spun around, trying to make sense of where she was.

Slowly, the rest of her family rose around her, with the exception of Gideon. All had similar faces as hers, varying only slightly; Ben was scared slightly while her sisters were taking in the sites with a small smile on their faces. No one wanted to speak, fearing that they would wake from this astounding dream. But of course, Ben had to open his mouth.

"Where the bloody hell are we?"

"Benjamin James Dempsey, you will watch your mouth around Maggie and Gideon!" Mattie took a moment from her exploration to chastise her brother. Although Matilda Anne was short in stature, she had a voice that could scold the fleas off a rat. Ben immediately apologized for his rudeness and continued cautiously,

"Well, then, what do we do now?"

Charley walked around, looking for any sign of where they might be. All she found was wood. Charley walked more and more, completing a full circle. Mattie went up to were they had tumbled out, when she reached the door, it wouldn't budge. She rejoined her siblings in the middle of the clearing. They looked at her expectantly.

"We're obviously not in London anymore, but this place doesn't seem too bad. Think of it as…as Oz from the film Mam took us to see that once. When we went to the cinema, remember?" Although the prospect of being in a mystical world filled with munchkins and a lion, a tin man, and a scarecrow interested them, it was still unsettling that Charley didn't know where they were.

"Oh, cheer up, mates. We better find somewhere to stay the night," she looked up at the sky, "it seems to be late afternoon. Let's get a move on."

* * *

The five of them walked through the wood, Ben carrying Gideon and Charley carrying Maggie. They came across a vast field just as the sun was about to set. The blood red sky stretched across the horizon and caused the Dempsey's to stop and stare at the unusual sight. A hawk's cry jolted them to stare off into the distance. Charley squinted to see a large flying…_thing_ and a horse of some sort running at them. By the time the thundering hooves could be heard, Charley could see the rider was carrying a spear. Her fight or flight instincts kicked in and the flight one by a landslide.

"Get out of here! NOW!"

They took off as fast as possible but within a second, the horse had caught up with them. Matilda was slower than her siblings and was grabbed of the ground by the horseman.

"CHARLEY! HELP ME! PLEASE!"

Hearing her sister's screeches, Charley whirled around, handed Maggie to Ben, and went charging at the attacker. What she saw shocked her beyond belief; the horse had a human's body where its head was supposed to be and had her sister by the waist. Her shock quickly dissolved into rage.

"YOU LET HER GO, YOU MONSTER." She lunged at the thing and tried to loosen its grip on Mattie. Throwing punch after punch, she managed to hit the thing in the face and it dropped both girls. Never one to back down from a fight, Charley attacked it again. Mid-kick, she was pulled of the ground by the hawk thing. She thrashed about reaching for anything to get a hold of. On the ground, Mattie and Ben stared awe-stuck at the half lion half bird and their sister flying through the air. Without warning, the horse man grabbed both of their shoulders.

"I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to find out why you're here," said the deep voice, "Are you not Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve?"

Ben and Mattie nodded blankly and looked up to their sister in the sky. The horse man chuckled lightly.

"Not to worry, she'll be fine. Quite the arm she has. Sagira, bring her down." The creature flew down gracefully and set Charley gently on the ground. Her swears could be heard over the wind, cursing the 'bloody bird' to a 'lifetime roasting on a spit in Hell'. The horse thing trotted up to her.

"Not to fret, Daughter of Eve. I am General Oreius of the Narnian Army and personal advisor to the High King Peter the Magnificent and King Edmund the Just. How may I be of service to you?" He bowed respectfully and awaited her answer. Charley was too angry to care that this _man_ was in high rankings with whoever was in charge of this place.

"You mean to tell me that you attack me and my family just to chat it up? Well I have news for you Mr. Oreius, I don't care who the bloody hell you are, you are _not_ to lay a hand on my family, is that clear? And what are you? Where are we? And why the bloody hell was I up in the sky a minute ago?"

"Trust me Miss, I had no intention of harming any of you; you simply made it a bit difficult for me to talk to you. Now, I am a centaur and you were flying because Sagira, who is a griffin, picked you up in attempts to give me a minute to explain myself. If I have your permission, I would like to take the five of you back to Castle Cair Paravel to see the Kings and Queens now."

Charley looked wary but agreed, seeing as they had nowhere better to go. Sagira carried Ben while Charley, Gideon, Mattie, and Maggie rode on Oreius's back. Gideon was still unconscious but Maggie had woken up and demanded to be filled in on the events. They flew through the woods and over large fields until they reached a tall hill overlooking the largest building any of them had seen. As they reached the front gate, the guest family stared in awe of the frescoes and statues. They disembarked and were escorted into a grand hall with four thrones at the end.

A horn sounded and a human with goat legs and horns came out of a side door.

"May I present the royal family of Narnia: Queen Lucy the Valiant, King Edmund the Just, Queen Susan the Gentle, and King Peter the Magnificent…"

* * *

**Please Read & Review...I tend to update quicker if I have more reviews...**

**em**


End file.
